Our Memoirs
by ladylour11
Summary: Sorry not really good at summariesbut if you are interested, this is about a girl, not just any odinary girl, she lives in a clan, not so far away in Konoha,in her past she meets her first crush, her village was attacked, you know who? KakaxOcxOc,T in cas


**A/N: Welcome to "****Our Memoirs****"!!!!! Yay!!! Please review if you like the story (pouts). I will accept 10 reviews. If I got 10 reviews, I will post the story in the next day. Wooo!! confetti please enjoy! (I will be putting the names of the first 10 reviewers in this section)**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto… cries**_

"_Kakashi-kun!!!" yelled the little girl. "What is it?" The masked stranger looked at her worriedly. She giggles "I have something for you!" she said while blushing. "eh?"_

_The girl gave Kakashi a little box, it is black and have white polka dots tied into a white ribbon. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened, there was a little stone carved into a heart, "Aryo-chan, you don't have to, I-"_

"_Kakashi-kun I carved that stone for you!" she looked down," so you will remember me."_

_At the moment that sentence ended, there were a tears flowing down on her face, "Don't leave me!" she looked up, he was gone, all she see now is, a herd of flowers surrounding her._

Aryo's Memoir #1:

I opened my eyes and started to cry, yes that was me, that little girl, I have met him like 9 years ago, and It was a really long time! Oh yeah, I have to introduce my self! Especially I'm new at this "diary" thing. My name is Aryo Mitsuki, I am 14 years old! Actually…. I'm 23 years old. Yeah, pretty odd eh? I will tell you everything about my life. My thoughts, my dreams. Let's start with my past, yeah. Journal entry number one! "How it all started"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke in that horrible day; I only see the red sky and fire. It was everywhere, in the huts on the trees, on people. It was a gruesome way to die, but I don't want to be one of them. I took my ninja equipment and my clothes. I'm wearing a gray shirt that has my clan's symbol, the sun. It was pretty symbolic for us since the sun helps us to live and survive. Without it, we never existed. We have a jutsu that only works on our blood line, called "**Nijuu Kensei"** which means "**Double Power**"; it doubles our chakra which makes us stronger. It' makes our eyes turn grey (my original eye color is black by the way) and have a chakra color grey, isn't it awkward. We could only use this once a year since it could kill us. For me, I'm really special; I can do this jutsu 2 times in 1 year, ISN'T THAT AMAZING?!?! I can't use it this year since, eheh, used it for training, I mean I want to meet that dude who has a mask and incredibly cute! He is so smart and very skilled! I wonder what he looks like now, hmmm. Oh! Back with the catastrophe out there, I saw a lot of dead bodies most of it are burnt and some of them are stabbed. I just remembered that my parents are out there FIGHTING!!! I ran out to my house and after I came out of the house, there was a huge black flame covered my house and turned into ashes. I was really pissed off and feel like killing these people in that spot. I saw a familiar sight, and for that second, I felt that I'm going to die too. You know why? Because, I'm the only person living in the clan, I think. I saw my parents, they were DEAD. I cried (off course every person can cry if their loved ones died) and felt a presence behind me, as I turned around, I saw a shadow. That thing grabbed my shirt's collar! How RUDE! I was so pissed off I have bit him on the hand. He didn't even flinched, I can taste his blood and still he just stared at me, with his sharinga-

Wait a minute! THIS DUDE CAME FOR THE UCHIHA CLAN! After I thought about that, I feel like my spirit flying and seeing myself, lying on the ground like the rest of my friends, family, and neighbors.

**A/N: Now you've read the story please give on teensy favor! Click that review button if you want to continue this story! Pwease….. puppy eyes**


End file.
